


Dress You Up In My Love (‘Cause You’re In Your Birthday Suit)

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes birthday fic, Dirty Talk, Food, M/M, No Bucky Barnes Cryo After Civil War, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, big dick bucky barnes, light felching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: It’s Bucky’s 101st birthday, and all he wants is to take a ride on Steve.





	Dress You Up In My Love (‘Cause You’re In Your Birthday Suit)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my favorite boy, Bucky Barnes!

Bucky woke up to see Steve watching him with a small smile on his face. 

“Morning, old man,” Steve said, leaning in to kiss Bucky softly.

“Less of the old, Steve,” Bucky murmured, smiling into the kiss. “Like you’re not only a year younger than me.”

“Yeah, but you’ll always be older,” Steve retorted with a grin. “What do you want for your birthday breakfast?”

“Uh, pancakes,” Bucky replied. “Chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries and chocolate syrup.”

“Do we have strawberries?”

“We have frozen mixed berries. Those’ll do.” Bucky kissed Steve again. “You in a hurry to get up?”

“Why, what did you have in mind?”

“Well, it _is_ my birthday…” Bucky said with a smirk. 

He felt Steve’s hand trail down his chest to his cock, massaging him to hardness. Bucky huffed, shifting his hips slightly.

“What do you want, Buck?”

Bucky bit his lip as Steve twisted his fingers under the head as he stroked. “Fuck, want to ride you, want you to come inside me.”

Steve grinned. “Oh, fuck yeah.” He reached over and grabbed the lube from the bedside cabinet, pushing the comforter down to their feet. Bucky immediately rolled onto all fours, sticking his ass in the air, and smirked when Steve groaned.

“Enjoying the view?” Bucky shot a sultry look over his shoulder at Steve, who gazed back with heat. 

“Always, Buck.” Steve slicked up his fingers with the lube. “Now come on, baby, spread those asscheeks open for me.”

Bucky did as he was told, grabbing his asscheeks and pulling them apart, and moaning when Steve pressed a teasing finger inside. The slickslide of Steve’s single finger inside him wasn’t enough, and the slow pace Steve was setting was driving Bucky wild. 

“Fuck, Steve, more,” Bucky whined. 

Steve kissed him on the tailbone. “Patience, Buck. We’ve nowhere to be all day, and I plan to make you beg for me.”

Oh fuck. Steve was in one of those moods. This was Bucky’s favorite Steve; toppy as hell and ready to eke Bucky’s pleasure out for as long as he could.

He folded his arms on the pillow and rested his forehead on them, getting lost in the sensations. Just when he’d started to relax, Steve pressed in a second finger and began to stretch him. The slight burn brought Bucky back to himself, and he whimpered when Steve’s fingers brushed against that spot inside of him.

“Oh, god, Steve, love your fingers inside of me, baby,” Bucky moaned, rocking his hips back against Steve’s hand.

“I know you do, Buck,” Steve responded. “You’re such a slut for getting fucked. Look at you. Your whole body is begging for my fingers in you.”

“Please,” Bucky choked out, and Steve ran a soothing hand down Bucky’s flank.

“It’s okay, Buck. I’ll take care of you.” Steve kept up the maddeningly slow pace as he fingered Bucky, and by the time he added a third finger Bucky was nearly crying with impatience. He slowed his breathing though the initial burn, and concentrated on his senses—the feel of Steve’s fingers inside of him, the obscene sound of the lube as Steve’s fingers moved in and out his ass, the smell of the precome dripping already from his cock. 

It didn’t help.

“Steve, please, oh god, please fuck me now,” Bucky begged, then bit his arm as Steve’s fingers rubbed relentlessly at his prostate. “Please!” he cried out, and Steve’s fingers withdrew. 

“Since you begged so nicely,” Steve said softly. “Fuck, Bucky, could just lube up and slide into you right now. Grab your hair while I’m fucking you like a leash.” Bucky made a strangled noise. “Oh you like that idea? You want that instead?”

Bucky nodded frantically, and Steve leaned down and over to kiss him briefly. He sat back up, and Bucky heard the wet sound of the lube. He looked over his shoulder to see Steve rubbing the lube on his own cock, hard and gorgeous and flushed a deep, rosy pink. Fuck, but he loved Steve’s cock.

Bucky pushed his ass further into the air, and Steve groaned. 

“Fuck, you’re so desperate for my cock, aren’t you? Say it.”

“Need your cock in me,” Bucky moaned. “Need you to fuck me now, need to feel you inside me, please, Steve!”

“God, you beg so pretty.” Bucky felt Steve’s cock, huge and heavy, pressing against his hole, then it was all blunt pressure and sting as he pushed inside. 

Bucky bit down on his arm as the burn of Steve’s cock lit him up, Steve’s hands gripping his hips hard enough to leave fingerprints. He gave a muffled moan as Steve’s hips met his ass, loving the feeling of being full of cock. 

Steve stilled, and Bucky took deep breaths, waiting for his body to adjust. When he felt his muscles begin to relax, he nodded.

“Fuck, Steve, move,” he gasped, and Steve pulled back slowly enough that Bucky could feel every inch of him. When he was almost out, he began to push back in just as slowly. Bucky whined, trying to push back, make Steve move faster, but Steve’s grip on his hips was too strong and he found he couldn’t move. 

“Patience, baby,” Steve said softly. “I’ll take care of you, but I wanna make this last.”

“But Steve, I need you to fuck me hard,” Bucky whimpered, and Steve hummed, rubbing his thumb around Bucky’s asshole where it was stretched around his cock. 

“I will, baby. Gonna make you beg for it first, though. Wanna make it so that my cock inside you is your whole world.”

“Oh my god.” 

Steve kept fucking him slowly, drawing out almost all the way before pushing back inside frustratingly slow. Then Steve shifted the angle of his hips, and his cock started brushing against Bucky’s prostate, making Bucky whine and buck his hips. He could feel his cock leaking onto the sheets below him, and reached down, spreading the precome over his hard, thick cock and stroking himself.

“Oh yeah, baby,” Steve groaned. “You touching your beautiful fat cock for me?”

“Fuck, Steve, please, fuck, I need you to fuck me harder, please, need you to pound me. Want you to fuck me hard enough I feel it all day. Please, Steve, please,” Bucky babbled. 

“I will, baby. Just hold those asscheeks open for me again. Wanna watch my cock in that greedy hole of yours.”

Bucky took his hand off of his cock and did as Steve asked, spreading his asscheeks wide, wondering about the picture he made for Steve. He could imagine what he looked like, hole stretched around that beautiful big cock, wet with lube, greedily taking Steve’s cock like it was made for him. 

“Fuck, baby, you look so fucking good taking my cock,” Steve panted. “Okay, you can have it hard now, if that’s what you want.”

“Please, Steve!”

Bucky let go of his asscheeks and braced himself against the mattress as Steve pulled out slowly before thrusting back in hard and fast, setting a brutal pace. Bucky couldn’t help but cry out every time Steve’s cock hit his prostate, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

He brought his right hand down to stroke himself again, as Steve reached forward, grabbing a handful of Bucky’s hair and dragging his head back as he fucked him. Bucky couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him at being so completely at Steve’s mercy.

“Oh, fuck, baby,” Steve moaned. “Fuck, you’re so hot taking my cock. You gonna come hard for me?”

Bucky could feel his orgasm building, even as his neck muscles were protesting from being pulled back. “Oh fuck, yes, oh fuck, Steve, harder!”

Steve began to thrust harder, lighting Bucky’s brain up like a goddamn Christmas tree as he hit Bucky’s prostate on every stroke. “Come on, baby, beg me to let you come.”

“Please, Steve, please, I need to come, please!” Bucky cried out, his balls tightening as his orgasm built. 

“Okay, Buck. You can come for me,” Steve told him, and Bucky let go, coming hard enough that his vision whited out for a second. 

Steve was still pounding into him, and Bucky lazily reached back, spreading his asscheeks wide again. “Come on, Steve, come on, fill me up with your spunk,” Bucky groaned. “Wanna feel your come dripping out my ass, wanna be full of you.”

“Oh fuck, Bucky, coming!” Steve moaned, thrusting in deep and hips stilling as he came deep inside Bucky’s ass. He breathed deep, catching his breath, then leaned down, kissing Bucky’s shoulder as he pulled out. 

Bucky made to roll over, but Steve held him in place, and the next thing Bucky knew, Steve’s tongue was on his ass, licking around his hole. 

“Fuck, Steve, you’re filthy,” Bucky gasped, laughing, and Steve nipped him gently before sitting up. 

“Couldn’t help it, baby. Your ass looks so good with my come dripping out of it.”

Bucky knelt up and turned, pulling Steve into a deep kiss. He could feel Steve’s spunk sliding down his thighs, and his soft cock twitched. 

“Mmm, happy birthday to me,” he murmured against Steve’s lips, and Steve laughed. 

“So. Pancakes?”

Bucky thumbed over the head of Steve’s cock, feeling it start to fill again in his hand. “Pancakes can wait. I still wanna ride you.”

Steve kissed him hungrily. “Fuck, yeah, I want that. Think you can just slide onto my cock? Bet your hole is still relaxed enough.”

“Mhm,” Bucky agreed. “Gonna ride you hard and put you away wet.”

“Sounds perfect,” Steve said, smiling. “Happy hundred and first birthday, baby.”

Bucky grinned into the kiss. He might be an old man, but he still had some tricks up his sleeve. Maybe he’d make Steve beg this time.


End file.
